


pretty

by cherrystarved



Category: Better Call Saul (TV)
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Feminization, Pegging, Praise Kink, men in panties ;), sex with feelings lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25717705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrystarved/pseuds/cherrystarved
Summary: Kim snorts. “Okay, princess.” It’s meant to be just another teasing joke, but Jimmy can’t control the way his breath audibly catches in his throat. Kim freezes, hands braced on his chest. She stares down at him with wide eyes. “You liked that?” She asks in disbelief.aka kim and jimmy discover something new and start trying it immediately
Relationships: Jimmy McGill | Saul Goodman/Kim Wexler
Comments: 18
Kudos: 70





	1. Chapter 1

When Kim climbs on top of him and starts to slide him inside her, Jimmy breathes out. She inhales, drops all the way down, fast, and a punched-out sound comes out of him. 

“Jesus, just- don’t break me, alright?”

Kim snorts. “Okay, princess.” It’s meant to be just another teasing joke, but Jimmy can’t control the way his breath audibly catches in his throat. Kim freezes, hands braced on his chest. She stares down at him with wide eyes. “You liked that?” She asks in disbelief. 

Jimmy squeezes his eyes shut, flushing deeply. “I-I didn’t mean-“ He tries to talk his way back from the slip up, but for once, he can’t come up with something to say. 

“Oh, Jimmy.” She says. Her voice is full of affection and something like sympathy. The sweet humiliation makes his stomach swoop, and he twitches inside of her.

“Hey. It’s okay.” Kim laughs softly, gently rubbing Jimmy's inner thighs. “You really liked that?” He stays quiet.

“Jimmy.” Kim says, trying to hide her amusement. She smooths one of her hands down his chest, stopping at his hip, thumb tracing his v line. “...Princess.” It sounds like she’s testing out the word. Seeing how it feels in her mouth. 

His chest heaves. 

“Is that okay?” Kim asks. Her voice is all sincerity, genuine interest. Jimmy pictures the expression on her face, still too mortified to open his eyes. 

“Yes.” he whispers, after a moment. This was not the direction he had expected the night to go in. 

“Look at me.” Kim says. Jimmy swallows hard, brows furrowed. “Jimmy.” Kim clenches down on him and grinds forward. The sound he makes is high and strangled. “Look at me.” He forces himself to look, blood thrumming in his ears. Kim is looking at him, a little smile on her face. He moans softly as she starts to ride him again, slower this time. 

The eye contact is always enough to make Jimmy's stomach flip, but it’s almost too much after the moment that’s just passed. Kim’s focused gaze almost burns. It feels like she can see into his soul. “You’re my princess, aren’t you.”

“Oh god.” Jimmy whimpers, throwing his hands up to cover his face. He can feel Kim touching the backs of his trembling fingers. She starts to ride him harder now, gently tugging a hand away down from his eyes and guiding it between her legs. 

He can’t stop the embarrassing sounds that are forced out of him every time she moves on his dick. She’s grinding forward into the heel of his hand, and normally he’s a lot smoother than this (no, he isn’t) but right now his head is going fuzzy and he can’t focus on anything other than being Kim’s...fuck. Kim’s-

“Good girl.” She gasps thoughtlessly, grasping his wrist and thrusting against his palm. Kim shudders hard as she comes, spasming on his throbbing cock. 

Jimmy's always been a sucker for praise, but this feels brand new. He whines, trying to choke it back, but so close to the edge that it slips out anyway. 

“Hey. It’s okay.” Kim says, caressing the skin on his soft, thick waist. She’s still catching her breath. “You can be my princess.”

Something about the reassurance must unlock something in Jimmy's psyche, because suddenly his mouth is moving and words are pouring out of him. “Yes, please, god-“ 

Kim makes a pleased sound at that, and starts to ride him again, arms still shaking where she’s gripping his midsection.

“Please, please, fuck, I’m your princess, I-“ Even though Jimmy can’t form a coherent thought right now, he can tell they’ve passed the point of no return. The floodgates are open. He lets out every sound he’d been trying to hold back, rambles on and on brokenly as his hips twitch to fuck up into her. 

He hasn't felt this vulnerable in a long time, and it fills him with a strange ache, but he trusts Kim. Getting to be open with someone, with her, lifts a weight off of his chest. 

He can tell Kim's chasing her second orgasm when she starts moving faster, head thrown back as she hums contently. “How long have you been wanting me to call you that?” 

“Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.” Jimmy repeats brokenly, between the cracked moans that are forced from him with every thrust. He watches Kim’s breath quicken as she comes again, biting down on her lip, muscles clenching.

She rests her hands on his chest and lets him take her weight. It takes her a little longer to recover this time. When she’s finally not panting anymore, she speaks up. “Is there anything else? What about, hm…” 

Kim bites her lip, trying not to smile. “...Kitten?” She says, gauging his reaction. Jimmy shudders and she grins. 

“God, Jimmy, you’re adorable.” 

She leans back, reaching behind her and between his legs. Her wrist is at an awkward angle as she slowly pulls out the plug nestled inside him and slips two fingers easily into his stretched hole. The sound Jimmy makes is worth it, though. She feels around, stroking at the walls and bumping up against his prostate. 

“You’re so soft inside.” 

Jimmy whines at that. He looks up at Kim with wide eyes, chest tightening as she moves on top of him.

She throws her head back, rising and falling on his cock and thrusting her fingers into him. “Go ahead, baby. Come for me.”

The sensation makes Jimmy arch his back so hard it almost cracks. He lets out a broken yell as his orgasm explodes through his body. 

-

He’s red and still trembling from the aftershocks when Kim climbs off of him. He turns over as fast as he can and buries his face in the pillow.

Kim is quiet for a moment. He knows she’s staring and shame burns through him. 

“Jimmy.” She says. He feels the bed shift behind him and then Kim's arm reaches around to pull him close. He moves onto his side, bringing his hands up to cover his face. “Why are you hiding?”

He means to sound indignant, but the sound he makes is closer to a distressed whine. Kim presses a kiss to the back of his neck. She’s waiting for an answer. 

He doesn’t know what to say. 

Kim is patient, stroking from his chest down to his stomach comfortingly. 

Jimmy forces some of his tension to melt away as he leans back into her. 

“I don't know.” He says quietly. “Are you. Are you still attracted to me?” His voice cracks and he pushes his palms harder into his face. 

“...Jimmy.” Kim almost sounds disbelieving. It makes him whimper. “Do you really think that could change how I feel?”

He’s silent. Kim moves away, gently pulling on his shoulder until he turns onto his back. She wraps her hands around his wrists and tugs. Her touch is light enough that Jimmy wouldn’t have to move if he really didn’t want to. He wants to, though. He wants to be good for her. 

Even if it’s hard to show someone, he wants her to see.

He lets his hands drop down to where Kim holds them at his chest. 

“If I didn’t want to call you that, I wouldn't have done it.” 

Jimmy feels relieved, if only a tiny bit. “But it’s...I’m not…”

Kim shakes her head, shushing him “You don’t have to psychoanalyze yourself. It felt good, right?”

Jimmy breathes out. “Yes.”

“That’s all that matters.” Kim leans in, kissing him on the cheek. “And just so you know, I thought it was really hot.”

“Really?” Jimmy sits up, looking at Kim’s expression for any hints of a joke.

“Yeah. We should do it more often.” Her eyes sparkle, and Jimmy’s heart rate spikes.

“Okay.” He can’t find any other words.

Kim laughs softly. “Okay?” She repeats, sitting up to match him.

Jimmy smiles, feeling lightheaded and a bit delirious in the afterglow of his orgasm. He nods, moving his face closer to hers. “Yeah.” He whispers.

She takes his face in her hands and kisses him. He melts.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sex. just a lot of sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer: nothing is inherently masculine or feminine. gender roles are arbitrary and this is just kim & jimmy playing with them bc it can be fun. links to the outfit inspiration in the end notes

“What do you think?” Kim asks, spreading the array of cosmetics out on the bed in the space between them.

Jimmy stares at the pile of makeup. He doesn’t have more than a vague idea of what to do with it. “Uh, this is kind of rocket science to me.”

“...Good thing you have me, then.” She looks thoughtfully back and forth from the products to Jimmy’s face. “Okay.” She says after a moment. “I got it.”

Kim picks up a little plastic container, and moves the rest to the side. Eyeshadow. Okay. Jimmy can handle eyeshadow. No big deal.

She grabs three brushes. One’s flat and compacted, the other is round and fluffy, and the third is tiny. “Close your eyes. Relax. Don’t move.” 

Jimmy does his best. He jumps, at first, when he feels her gently press the flat brush to his eyelid. He gets used to the feeling quickly, though. It’s nice. Kim moves to his other eye before he hears her reaching for something on the bed. She’s using the second brush now. 

The tension melts slowly out of Jimmy’s body. All he can focus on is the little circular motions Kim is making with the soft brush, swiping it over the creases of his eyelid. Finally, he feels the smallest brush tapping gently at his inner corner.

When she pulls away from his other eye and doesn’t come back, he cracks it open.

“Not yet! Close them.” Kim says, playfully smacking his leg. “This might feel weird, but don’t squeeze your eyes shut or it’ll get messed up.”

Jimmy nods. He closes his eyes again, and feels something firmer drag along the outer corner of his eye. It’s the eyeliner pencil he’s seen Kim use a million times.

His heart jumps as he realizes that he’s doing exactly what she does on herself. “I better look as good as you when you’re done.” 

“I think you’re overestimating my skills here.”

“Wow. Ouch.” Kim laughs softly. It’s one of Jimmy’s favorite sounds in the world. Definitely in his top five.

“Okay. Open.” He does, blinking a few times. Kim smiles as she looks at her work. She grabs a tube of something and twists off the top.

Jimmy’s eyebrows raise in alarm when he sees that it’s a mascara wand. “You’re not gonna make me go blind, right?”

“Hey! Have a little faith in me.” Kim says, grabbing his face to steady him.

Jimmy freezes as Kim brings it up to his eye. 

“Blink.” She orders. He does, bringing his lashes down through the product. Kim tells him to do it a few more times, moving onto his other eye when she’s finally satisfied. Jimmy’s still tense, despite still being able to see.

Kim finally pulls back, and he breathes out. “Look up.”

“Seriously?” He asks, trying not to pout. “I didn’t know this would involve so much poking at my eyeballs.”

“I’m almost done with this. The rest isn’t as poke-y, I promise.” 

Jimmy huffs, failing to hold back a smile. He does as he’s told and stares at the ceiling. Kim uses one hand to hold his face as she applies the mascara, then runs something (Eyeshadow? Eyeliner? Jimmy’s lost track.) over his lower lash line.

“There.” She says. The look on her face tells Jimmy that he’s gonna be very impressed with the results. 

Kim takes a bigger brush and flips open something small and circular. She presses the brush into it, taps it against the side, and begins to gently swipe it over his cheekbones. 

“What is that, blush?” Jimmy asks.

Kim smiles, not taking her eyes off of where she’s brushing it onto his skin. “Wow, you really know your stuff.” 

Jimmy picks up the plastic compact from where Kim put it down on the bed. He opens it, swiping a finger through the pressed powder. “What would you call this color? Mauve? Rose? Maybe even berry?”

“I don’t know, it’s like...a neutral blush. What’s it say on the back?” Kim asks. She grabs Jimmy’s jaw, moving his head so she can get at the other side of his face. 

Jimmy turns it over in his hand. “Ha. It’s called ‘Gorgeous.’ Imagine if you asked someone their favorite color and that’s what they said. Yeah, of course it’s gorgeous, that’s why it’s your favorite.” He inwardly cringes at himself. He doesn’t know why he’s suddenly nervous. 

Kim smirks and pauses to look Jimmy in the eyes. “Perfect shade for you, then.”

It startles a laugh out of him, and thrills him more than he’d like to admit. “Wow. Smooth. At least buy me dinner if you’re gonna hit on me so expertly.” 

“I’ve bought you a million dinners by now.” Kim says, turning to dig through her things for another product. “I think I’ve earned it.”

“Jeez. You must really like me, then, huh?” The words come out a lot more sincerely than Jimmy intended. 

Kim stops what she’s doing, already holding something in her hand. Her eyes meet his. This is one of those moments when Jimmy sees something there that he doesn’t understand. Some deep feeling that Kim only expresses in the way she looks at him. Concern, maybe? Sympathy? 

Maybe he already knows the word he’s looking for. Maybe it’s just terrifying to face the prospect that he’s holding something as unwavering and beautiful as Kim Wexler’s love.

“Yeah.” She says, quiet, matching his tone. “Guess so.”

They stay like that for a long moment, the feeling lingering around them like perfume filling the air. Then Kim clears her throat, shakes her head a tiny bit.

Jimmy gestures to her hand. “Lipstick?”

“Yep. One of my favorites.” 

“Like an indirect kiss, then, right? My lips touching something that yours did?”

Kim laughs. “Yeah, sure. Just make sure you don’t give me cooties.”

“Don’t worry, I got my cootie test results yesterday. I’m clean.” 

“Hmm. Okay.” Kim says. She pops off the cap, and Jimmy purses his lips dramatically. Kim smirks.

“Really? Have you ever seen me do it like that?” She reaches out, gently pinching his bottom lip between her fingers. 

Jimmy pulls away, protectively raising a hand to his mouth. “Ow! Hey! It’s not my fault you do it wrong!”

Kim holds back a laugh and tries to look apologetic. “Sorry. I’m sorry. Come here. Don’t do anything weird with your mouth.”

The lipstick is smooth and soft as she drags it slowly along his lips. Jimmy resists the urge to lick at it. He’s not sure how he’s expected not to when it smells so good. Like vanilla. Maybe artificial strawberry, too. He focuses on Kim’s face as she stares intently at his mouth. The air feels strangely charged now. They’re both aware of the tension that rises between them as Kim steadies his face with a thumb on his chin.

She gently tugs down his bottom lip to swipe the lipstick over the spots she missed. Jimmy is immediately overcome with the impulse to pull her thumb into his mouth. He closes his eyes to fight it off, cheeks warming, but his mind still eagerly jumps to the image of Kim sliding her fingers onto his tongue. 

He opens his eyes, embarrassed by his own train of thought. Just in time, too, because Kim pulls away.

“Perfect.” She says, gripping his jaw and tilting his head, inspecting her work. “Check it out.”

She nudges his shoulders, encouraging him to turn and face the mirrored closet doors. Jimmy almost doesn’t recognize himself, eyebrows raised in disbelief. He looks...different. Soft. Pretty, even. His eyelashes are long and dark, standing out against his glimmering eyelids, his eyes bluer somehow. His lips look good too, fuller, defined. His whole face, actually...he looks good.

“Woah.” Jimmy says, after a moment. His voice sounds strange to his own ears. Like he needs a glass of water. He clears his throat. “Nice job.”

Kim laughs, moving up behind him and draping her arms over his shoulders. She looks at him, staring into the eyes of his reflection. “I didn’t do that much. This is all you.”

Jimmy’s not sure how to take that. He’s never seen himself like this before. He really, really likes it. He doesn’t know how to admit it, but it’s true. 

Still, self consciousness threatens to win out. “I look kind of ridiculous, though.” He says, gesturing down at himself, his white t-shirt and boxers. “Wearing all the fancy makeup with...this. Not that it’s bad!” Jimmy scrambles to say, afraid that Kim might think he doesn‘t appreciate it. “It’s really great. Too good for this stupid t-shirt. For this guy.” He stares into the mirror, and his perception of himself warps a little bit. The new, strange beauty fades, replaced with a mismatched awkwardness. He looks away.

“Actually…” Kim says. Jimmy can tell she has something to tell him, that she’s fighting not to look too excited. “Come here.” She stands up, holding out her hand. Jimmy takes it and she leads him to the living room.

His heart jumps in confused anticipation when she takes out a shopping bag from a hiding spot behind the couch.

Kim hands it to him, and he peeks inside. “What? When did you-?” 

“A few days ago. I went out to get lunch and saw it in the window of some store.” Jimmy instantly realizes that Kim had put a lot more thought into this than he had anticipated. 

“...Kim, you didn’t have to do this.”

She shrugs. “It’s just a little gift. You didn’t care when I got you that mug.”

“Hey. I did care.” Jimmy’s a little stung. He wonders if she notices that he uses it every day. (Of course she does.)

“Sorry. I didn't mean it like that.”

“I know.” He does know. But he still wishes it didn’t sound the way it did. 

There’s a little pause before Kim nods towards the shopping bag. “...Take a look.”

The first thing Jimmy pulls out is a dress. The top is black mesh, see through down to the waist, where it flares out into a solid black skirt. His mouth goes dry as he imagines what it’s going to feel like to wear it. 

Jimmy doesn’t know the difference between a bra and a bralette, but the underwear, whatever it is, is way too pretty for him. It’s transparent black, just like everything else, but more detailed. Embroidered roses cover most of the center, smaller flowers and leaves branching off to the side. The matching panties are less complicated, plain mesh, leaving nothing to the imagination. 

“Is it gonna fit?” Jimmy asks. All of it. He doesn’t know.

Kim shrugs. “It’s stretchy. I can take it back if it doesn’t.”

“Okay, but how much did all this cost?” He can’t keep the slight irritation out of his voice. Why would Kim invest all this in him? Why can’t she accept that he’s not going to live up to the expectations?

Her next words are even and stern, daring him to argue. “This whole thing isn’t just for you. It’s for both of us. I’m doing it because I want to.”

Jimmy feels a little bit relieved, nerves eased just enough to let himself move on.

He stands, taking off his shirt and boxers. Kim sits down on the couch, leaning back to watch him. He looks at the pile of fabric laid out next to her for a moment, unable to imagine it on himself. 

Jimmy pulls up the panties first. Kim was right, they stretch. He tucks himself upwards so that the head of his cock peeks out above the waistband, a little embarrassed at how he’s half-hard already. 

He struggles with the bralette a little bit, wiggling it down over his chest. His heart jumps when he glances down at himself, his body in the tight underwear. 

The dress is more daunting. Jimmy’s face heats up as dread mixes with the excitement in his stomach. It’s a little harder to get on, pulling tight around his midsection. He gets it, finally, dropping the fabric to see the skirt flare out around his hips. 

“Hey. You okay?” Kim asks, reaching for his shoulder. Apparently his uneasiness is showing on his face. 

He jerks away. “Maybe this was a bad idea. I’m gonna look stupid. I already look stupid.” Jimmy crosses his arms over his stomach self consciously and fights the urge to cover himself everywhere else. 

Kim frowns. “If you really want to, let’s stop. But you don’t look stupid.” 

Jimmy sighs, running a hand over his hair. He considers the offer. He doesn’t really want this to end. Despite that, anxiety fills his stomach. 

“I don’t want to stop, I...I just...are you sure?”

Kim raises an eyebrow at him. “Are you?”

Jimmy swallows. “Yeah. I think so. You’ll be honest, though, right? If I'm not the kind of girl you’d take home after dinner?”

Kim smiles and gives him a quick kiss. “Of course. Does it feel okay?” She asks, smoothing a hand over where the fabric hugs the soft curve of his stomach. “Not too tight? You can still breathe and everything, right?”

Jimmy nods impatiently. “Show me?”

Kim pulls him past the doorway to their bedroom, just enough to see their reflections in the mirror. “You look good.” She says after giving him a moment to take it all in.

“You really think so?” He asks, blinking at himself.

“What, you don’t?”

“I mean, Kim, come on.” Jimmy gestures at his reflection. 

“What?” She asks. Her tone is softer than usual. Jimmy’s heart swells in his chest. 

He huffs. “Seriously? Where do I even start?” The way the dress pulls over his wide shoulders? How his hands look almost comically huge against the delicate details at the top? “I just...I don’t have the body for this.”

Kim pauses for a second before stepping closer and wrapping her arm around his back, fingers pressed up to the side of his chest. He almost stumbles when she pulls him firmly against her side. 

Her other hand moves to touch the center of his chest. “Watch.” She says. Her fingers skim the lower edge of the bralette through the translucent fabric. 

Jimmy blinks. It takes him a second to realize that she’s trying to make him see what she sees. He pushes away the urge to just ask her to say it instead. 

Kim’s gaze keeps switching between his face and her hands on his body. It makes Jimmy huff a laugh when she traces the trail of hair that starts above his belly button, just the part that’s visible through the sheer fabric. She slides her fingers down, slowly, pressing against the sides of his waist. He watches her outline the gentle curve. It makes something spark in his chest. A new feeling. A new perception of himself.

Jimmy lets out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. 

“Do you want to take it off?” Kim asks.

“No way.” 

“So you like it.” 

“...Yeah. Yeah, I. I do.”

“Then what’s wrong?”

“I shouldn’t-“

“Hey. Stop. Look. You look fucking gorgeous, Jimmy.”

His heart squeezes at her encouragement. He never could have hoped to meet someone like Kim. Someone who could figure out what he wants right down to his soul and not turn away in disgust. Someone who could see what makes him happy and not only let him want that, but grab his hand and pull him to it. 

“Yeah. You know what, I think maybe I do.” Jimmy thinks maybe Kim’s proud of him from the way she smiles.

“So?” He asks, stepping back and doing a little twirl. The skirt fluttering around his thighs thrills him, makes him feel light and free. “Would you?”

“Would I what?” Kim asks. She looks him up and down, eyes dark. 

“Pick me up at a bar. Take me home.” Jimmy says with a wink. He strides over to her, not caring if the dramatic way he’s walking is too much. “If you were some tough guy, I mean. Would you pull me onto the back of your motorcycle?”

Jimmy drapes his arms over her shoulders, crossing his hands at the wrist. Kim grins.

“My motorcycle? I’m a biker now?” She laughs softly, but then...then her inflection changes. “What was a girl like you doing at a place like that, anyway?” Her voice is rough but exaggerated, almost like she’s trying to make him laugh. But there’s more than that.

The air shifts between them. Jimmy blinks at her. He breaks into a little smile, batting his eyelashes and hoping he isn’t smudging his mascara. “Gosh, I guess I was waiting for a guy like you to come along.” 

Kim looks amused. Jimmy can’t tell if it’s the way he’s pitched his voice up or the sugary sweet tone, or both, but her reaction just spurs him on. Before he can say anything, though, Kim’s hands tighten around his waist, digging into his skin a little.

“You’re real lucky I showed up, then. What if someone had tried to take advantage of you, hm?” She pulls him forward so that they’re pressed together, hands running up and down his back as she starts to speak softly into his ear. “Tried to get you to do something dirty? What would you have done without me, sweet girl?”

Kim’s warm breath sends goosebumps down Jimmy’s arms. Her words feel like a punch to the gut. He struggles to come up with a response, already getting lost in the electrifying feeling of the fantasy. 

“I…” He trails off when he feels Kim pull back from the embrace, immediately struck by the absence of her warmth. She walks out of the room to sit on the couch and looks up at him.

“Come here.” Kim says, patting her thigh. 

Jimmy looks at her, eyebrows raised. “You want me to…?”

She nods, holding out her hand. Jimmy moves to straddle her, grabbing her hand to steady him while he climbs into her lap. 

Kim urges him forward with a hand in the small of his back, not stopping until they’re pressed together.

Jimmy holds his own weight, bracing his hands on the back of the couch by Kim’s head. She traces his spine through the soft fabric of the dress. Jimmy exhales hard. 

Kim’s gaze is heavy as it drifts down his face and stops on his lips. Jimmy leans down instinctively, so close that they’re breathing the same air, but stops before they touch. He wants Kim to make the decision for him.

She does, placing one hand at the curve of his waist and one on the back of his neck, pulling him in. Their lips meet. Kim doesn’t waste a second, pressing her tongue against his mouth. He opens wider and sucks, cherishing the soft sound she makes. They stay like that for a while, making out like teenagers, Kim’s hands wandering over his form. 

She traces from his collarbone down to his chest, and then pulls back. Jimmy slowly opens his eyes. He had been melting into the kiss, and now he’s dragged out of the dreamy haze. 

Kim’s staring at her hands where they rest on his pecs. Or, maybe she isn’t staring at her hands. She slowly runs her thumbs over the edge of the bralette, where the tight fabric presses against sensitive skin. Jimmy swallows, fidgeting in her lap.

“You know, when I saw a pretty thing like you down at that bar…” Kim starts. She’s moving her hands lower, now, cupping his chest. “I didn’t expect to be feeling you up on my couch like this.” She speaks low and soft as she starts to really...feel him up. Grasping and massaging at him, fingers nudging the embroidered details against his sensitive nipples.

“Oh yeah?” Jimmy breathes, trying to seem more collected than he feels. “What, you didn’t think, ah-” He cuts himself off with a surprised moan as Kim fully takes his breast in her hand and squeezes. 

They’ve done a million things, but this is new. Kim’s attitude has shifted. He knows she’s been with women, and he wonders if this is how she touched them. The thought sends a bolt of lightning straight to his stomach.

It takes Jimmy a moment to come back to himself and the part he’s playing. Kim’s trying to hide a smile, waiting for him to keep talking. She doesn’t take her eyes off of her hands against his chest. 

“You didn’t think I...I was…” Jimmy trails off again, eyelids fluttering shut as Kim starts to do things with her fingers that make him arch his back. It’s not like he doesn’t know how sensitive he is, but this still manages to surprise him. He tries to suppress a moan, not wanting to show how desperate he’s become just from being groped through a bra. 

“You were what?”

Jimmy’s stomach swoops, head spinning for a brief moment. “Fuck, I don’t know. Please don’t stop touching me.” He says, voice strained and raspy.

He shivers as Kim keeps massaging at him. She finally eases up, sliding her hands down his chest and then dropping them away completely. Jimmy leans closer, chasing her touch. 

She comes back, of course, she’s always there when he needs her, and it leaves him feeling so grateful that he thinks he might cry. 

A sharp gasp leaves him as the feeling is shoved away, though, just for a bit. Kim’s pushing her hand against his groin through the skirt. It’s not hard enough to hurt, but enough that he’s sure that she can feel his heartbeat pulsing through his cock. 

“Warm.” She sounds pleased. Jimmy knows she feels him throbbing. His breath is quickening as he presses into her hand as slowly as he can take. Maybe she’ll let him get away with it, maybe she’ll even reward him for his self control-

But then her touch is gone. Jimmy groans, lip quivering from the denial. 

“Shh. It’s okay.” Kim says. Her hands drift lower, caressing the outsides of his legs, and then her fingers are grazing the bare skin of his thighs by the edges of the skirt. 

She starts to slide her fingers underneath it. Jimmy bites the inside of his cheek as she teases him, fluttering over the skin on the backs of his legs. He starts to think that relief might never come when Kim finally moves on. She grabs two handfuls of his ass, grabbing at it like she’s feeling it for the first time. 

Then one hand moves away. Jimmy watches her dig through the couch cushions for a moment before she finds a familiar bottle.

“You have lube in your living room? You do this a lot?” Jimmy asks. He’s half joking, trying to return to the roleplay mindset. Kim doesn’t answer. He realizes this is why they didn’t just stay in the bedroom. His face warms at the thought of her anticipating this. 

Kim’s reaching under his dress, running her fingers down his lower back and over his ass. She takes her hand away, for a second, and Jimmy feels her doing something with her hands behind his back, arms still wrapped around him. She lifts his skirt and then he feels the pressure of her finger between his cheeks, wet and firm against his hole. 

Kim rubs intently at the delicate skin, patiently waiting for him to relax enough to let her in. 

He does, whining as she pushes into him. It only takes her a moment to nudge a second fingertip in beside the first.

Jimmy swallows hard, soft little sounds slipping out of him as Kim moves her fingers. She can’t get too deep, the angle’s too awkward, but the feeling of the sensitive muscles at his opening being stretched is enough to send burning desire through him. 

He notices that Kim’s looking down and he follows her gaze. His face heats up when he realizes she’s staring at the wet spot of precum that’s soaked through his skirt, visible just because it’s the only part of the fabric glistening in the light.

“Without me even touching you?” Kim asks, amused. 

Jimmy feels like he’s on fire. He always does when she sees him like this, burning embarrassment and pleasure radiating through him. 

“You’re definitely touching me.” Jimmy says, laughing nervously and pushing back against her fingers. 

Kim pauses for a second. “Do you know how hot and tight you are? You’re gonna feel so good stretched out on my dick.” She’s back in character now, fully committed. 

Jimmy gasps breathlessly at her boldness. “I-I bet you say that to all the girls.” 

She gives him an amused look. Then she pulls her fingers out, slaps him hard on the ass, and presses back in.

He pitches forward at the sensation, gasping. His hand slips from the couch and he falls forward. 

Kim stabilizes him with a strong hand on his chest. “I got you, honey.” 

Jimmy has to close his eyes at that, biting down a whimper as she rubs shallowly into him. 

Kim pulls out, and he watches her, panting, as she grabs the bottle of lube from next to her on the couch. 

She presses back in with three fingers, rough and exactly how he likes it. Jimmy’s eyelids flutter as he gets lost in the rhythm of her fingertips, tugging at his rim each time she moves. Suddenly, the tension inside of him threatens to snap. His entire body tenses as he tries to hold back, never having considered being able to orgasm from this alone before. 

“Oh shit, wait, wait, I don’t wanna come yet-“ Jimmy says, gasping for air. Precum gushes out of him. It’s the anticipation for whatever happens next that has him so riled up, but he’s afraid that they won’t get to it if he gets worked up too quickly. 

“Of course not.” Kim says, pretending to be offended as she stops moving, settling her fingers just inside of him. “I wouldn’t just fingerfuck you on my couch, baby. I know how to take care of a girl.” 

Shivers run down Jimmy’s spine. He’s impressed at how well she’s staying in character. He had almost forgotten before she spoke again with that put on tone, low and husky, charming with a hint of sleaze. Exactly the type of guy he would’ve gone home with before they had moved in together. 

“Can you hold on for a little?” Kim‘s voice pulls him from his fantasy. She starts to move her fingers again, slow thrusts that drag against his insides. 

Jimmy groans. “Oh. Fuck. I, I think so, ah-“ He throws his head back, trying to focus on something besides the heat pulsing through his stomach. 

Kim curls her fingers, not nearly deep enough to brush his prostate, but the pressure still sends a shock through him. Jimmy yelps painfully as he bites his tongue. 

Of course Kim notices. She immediately stops. “Did you hurt yourself?” Jimmy looks away, a little ashamed of himself for ruining the moment. 

“Let me see.” She orders. Jimmy huffs, meeting her eyes as he sticks the tip of his tongue out. Kim slowly pulls her hand out of him and presses it to his lower back, smearing lube on the dress but steadying him. She uses her clean hand to reach up and gently touch his tongue, running her finger over it. 

Jimmy huffs at the emptiness, pleading with his eyes. Kim ignores him in favor of inspecting the spot he had bitten down on.

“Not bleeding. You okay?” She looks up at his face, fighting a smile at his desperate expression. 

“Yeah, I’m  
just...” Jimmy answers, way too fast, and then trails off. 

Kim raises an eyebrow expectantly. “Just what?” 

‘As if you don’t know,’ Jimmy wants to say. He doesn’t, though, because it’s too much fun to be the demure little lady that‘s being seduced in a stranger’s apartment. “...More. Please.”

She hums thoughtfully. “Greedy. Three fingers not enough?”

“I-I need you to fuck me.” Jimmy looks away, face warming. He loves this role he’s playing, pretending to be shy when they both know how loudly he can beg for it. 

Kim’s eating it up. She bites her lip and grins when he looks back at her. “...Wanna move this to the bedroom?” 

\--

Kim backs him against the wall, looking him up and down like she can’t wait to destroy him. “Hold up your skirt.” She says, so Jimmy does, grasping the fabric with shaking hands. He lifts it up so that everything below his belly button is exposed. Kim steps back, staring at him.

Jimmy swallows, smiling nervously. “What?”

She shrugs, a slow smirk spreading over her face as she looks him up and down. “I’m just...admiring my work.” 

Jimmy knows she isn’t just talking about his makeup when she moves closer to him and looks down, running a finger along the underside of his cock. He’s so hard it hurts, wet and aching. A few beads of precum drip down the side of his shaft, and Kim traces the path they leave. 

He squirms when she gently squishes the wet head of his cock against his stomach. Kim stares down at it for a moment before she lets go, watching the string of precum stretch out between his stomach and cock as it falls forward again. 

She steps closer, wrapping her arms over his shoulders.

“Leave it on.” Jimmy pleads as soon as he feels Kim tug at the zipper on his back. She stops for a moment, and pulls it back up. 

“Really?” Kim says, hands stroking around his waist and coming to rest on the swell of his ass. “You promise you won’t get it dirty?” 

“You should have thought about that before you, ah,” Jimmy tries to lean back into Kim’s hand, but she moves away. “Pulled me into your lap and f-fingered me.”

“You’re right.” Kim says. She pulls at the fabric on his skirt so that the spot where the lube soaked through is pressed up against his ass. “Messy.”

Jimmy’s face flushes. “That’s not my fault.” He grumbles, trying to sound annoyed. He thinks he ends up sounding more whiny. The grin that spreads across her face makes goosebumps break out over his skin.

Kim turns him around, puts a hand between his shoulder blades, and presses him firmly against the wall.

She gently rubs him there, massaging into his always sore muscles. Taking the strap in her other hand, she nudges the head teasingly at his hole, before moving away. 

“Come on, Kim, please-“ 

Kim pushes two slicked fingers in suddenly, and Jimmy gasps. She had stretched him out just a little past his rim, but now her fingers are deeper, opening him up. Her other hand is still on his upper back, reminding him to stay against the wall. 

Jimmy’s hips twitch backwards involuntarily. He hears Kim laugh quietly as she slowly slides her fingers out. He whines impatiently and shifts his weight from one foot to the other. 

He lets out a broken yell when he finally feels silicon pushing into him, filling him up in one smooth motion. 

The desperation in Jimmy’s entire body barely gets a chance to ease before the doorbell rings. Kim’s only halfway through a second slow thrust, and he whines just a little when she gently pulls out.

“You wanna get that?”

“Seriously?” He asks, resenting himself for ordering food earlier. It’s not worth interrupting him getting perfectly fucked. 

“Why not? You look good.”

Jimmy hesitates. 

“You don’t have to.” Kim says, starting to undo the straps around her hips. “I can-“

A sudden burst of determination rushes through him at the thought of having to wait for Kim to put the harness back on. “No. No, I got it.” 

He pushes off of the wall, legs trembling. Kim puts one hand on his back and one on his chest to steady him. “You sure?”

“Yeah. Yes.” 

He doesn’t look in the mirror, grabbing his wallet from the nightstand before walking to the front door. He’s worried seeing himself would make him change his mind. Just looking down is almost too much. The mesh of the dress is clinging to his sweat-damp skin. The skirt is obviously tented and he can’t do anything about it. At least the stains aren’t as obvious on the black fabric. He knows he probably smells like sex. He takes a few deep breaths, trying to collect himself before he answers the door. 

The delivery guy looks mildly shocked as Jimmy opens the door. He hands him their food, and his gaze flickers down to Jimmy’s legs. They aren’t shaking anymore, thank fuck, but only because he’s standing absolutely still. Jimmy's entire body burns. He tips the poor guy a twenty for having to deal with this. 

“Thanks. Uh, have a goodnight.” The man says with an awkward wave. Jimmy clears his throat, calling “You too!” after him. He tries and fails not to slam the door behind him.

“Put it in the kitchen, babe.” Kim yells from the bedroom. Jimmy does, resisting the urge to just throw it down onto the floor and run to her.

He sets the food down, walks briskly back to their room, and practically throws himself at Kim. He feels her laugh, soft and surprised as he buries his face in her neck.

Jimmy looks in the mirror as soon as he lets go of her, and a bolt of heat shoots through his stomach. He looks absolutely wrecked. More than he thought he did. His hair is a mess, sticking up from where Kim’s been tugging at it. His makeup...it’s smudged. The lipstick is smeared around his mouth, down his chin. Has he been drooling? The eye makeup isn’t any better. It’s muddied and blurring out from where a few tears had squeezed their way out of the corners of his eyes. 

Everything below...Jimmy doesn’t know where to start. He’s practically glistening. Sweat, lube, precum, he feels like it’s all over him, sticking the dress unevenly to his skin. Light pink lines trail down his chest from drags of Kim’s short nails. His legs are still shaking. Not that he wasn’t aware of that from trying to make it back into the room in one piece.

Kim watches him as he takes in his appearance. “I think you deserve a reward for getting that food for us.” Jimmy looks at her eagerly, waiting for her to say more. 

She lets his mind race for a second before she pulls him over and pushes him back against the wall. 

Jimmy squeezes his eyes shut, trying to calm his breathing as he feels Kim flip his skirt up and tug his panties down just enough to expose the swell of his ass. He reaches behind himself to grasp the strap on, moving as fast as he can as he guides it to his hole and starts to back up onto it.

It presses against the sensitive nerves at his opening, and he moans with anticipation-

Kim steps back and gives him a sharp slap on the ass. Jimmy cries out as heat blooms across his cheek. 

“God, you’re so desperate. Thought you were gonna be a good girl for me, huh?”

He’s moaning softly with every breath he takes. Jimmy presses his forehead against the wall, moving a hand under his skirt to desperately palm himself. 

Suddenly, Kim’s hand is tight around his wrist. She’s pressed up against him and he can feel the strap on rubbing against his asscheek, right where Kim had spanked him. Fuck, Kim had spanked him. His cock throbs against his now-stilled hand. 

“Good girls don’t touch themselves.” Kim whispers roughly into his ear, pulling his hand away and moving it up to rest on the wall by his head. 

Jimmy is shocked that he doesn’t come all over the expensive lingerie from those words alone. 

He flexes his hands against the wall, denying himself the opportunity to grab his aching cock. 

Kim runs her hand through his hair as a silent gesture of appreciation. Then she grabs his hip with one hand and guides the strap on with the other, slowly pressing at his hole until he feels the head slide inside. 

Jimmy gasps quietly, arching backwards to try to take it further. Kim pulls out suddenly and he makes a frustrated noise. The head of the dildo is pressed right under his balls, the pressure sending a wave of need through him.

“Stay still.” she says. She doesn’t move either, giving Jimmy a second to gain control of himself. Keeping himself from grinding back against her is one of the hardest things he’s ever done. 

Jimmy fights the overwhelming urge to push back and take it all at once as Kim sinks into him agonizingly slowly. He fidgets, shifting his hips, desperate for something to rub his cock against. 

She stays buried in him once he’s taken every inch, holding him close against her pelvis. She runs her hand over his sides and back to his ass, pressing her fingers to where he’s stretched around the dildo. She skims her fingertips along his rim and he gives an urgent whine. 

Kim doesn’t budge. She just rakes her fingernails across his hip bones. It makes the skirt drag against his cock. The gentle stimulation is both too much and not enough, and Jimmy has to use all of his willpower to keep his body from pitching forward. 

Jimmy reaches behind himself, grabbing Kim’s hips and holding them tight so that she stays buried as deep as she can get. He sobs as Kim brushes her fingers against his erection. He feels so satisfied and needy all at once that it’s almost overwhelming. 

“Good girl.” She says finally, pulling out a little and pushing back in. “Go ahead, babe.” 

Jimmy moans shakily, rocking desperately on the strap on as Kim starts to slowly fuck him. 

He feels her hold leave his hips and then her palms are on the back of his hands, pushing them against the wall as she interlaces their fingers. 

It’s perfect. Between his thrusting and Kim’s, not a second goes by without Jimmy getting thoroughly fucked. 

She lets go of his hands and strokes his lower stomach, fingers just shy of the base of his cock. It hangs heavy and swollen, dripping a humiliating amount. 

Kim laughs. “Got a lot in there for me, huh?”

The veins on Jimmy’s arms bulge as his muscles strain, face burning.

“So tight.” She whispers in his ear, body pressed up against his back. 

Jimmy shudders. His sounds are loud and broken as Kim fucks him thoroughly. She’s gentle as she moves, making sure she rocks every inch in and out of him. 

Her hands move to his chest, grasping and rubbing at the softness there, palming his nipples through the fabric. 

And then she slides back out. Jimmy’s hips jerk in a futile effort to keep her inside of him. He stumbles as she takes his hand and guides him to the bed.

Being pressed against the wall was so good, but this is even better. Jimmy doesn’t have to hold himself up anymore, his body thanking him as he sinks back into the mattress. 

Kim adds more lube onto her fingers, slipping them in to coat his insides. Jimmy’s jaw goes slack with pleasure as she twists her hand. He’s grateful for the added slickness, the sticky drag that had built up after being fucked for so long finally easing. It’s so good, Kim’s fingers inside of him, it always is, but he needs more. 

“You’ll let me do anything to you.” She says, almost awed, still using that voice. “Just like a doll.”

Jimmy breathes out shakily. He’s too lost in his arousal to name the feeling he gets from looking at her, but his heart aches from the intensity. 

“Do you want that, Jimmy? You wanna be my toy?” 

And now the lines are blurred. The use of his name breaks down the already crumbling wall between the act he’s putting on for fun and his real self. They start to mix, Jimmy McGill’s real feelings, and the feelings of the ‘pretty thing’ being swept off her feet by Kim Wexler. 

“Yes. Anything. I’ll be anything.” He chokes out, holding her tightly by the waist. 

Kim makes an endeared little sound, like he’s a cute kitten and she’s his owner. “You’re so good to me. So sweet.”

Jimmy whimpers. 

\--

The new angle forces the air out of Jimmy’s lungs. The slight curve of the strap on is grinding into his swollen prostate without letting up, the added lube letting Kim slide in and out of him so much faster. She’s stretched out over him, pinning his wrists next to his head as tears spill from his eyes. 

“Harder. Harder, please, oh fuck-” Somewhere in the back of his mind, Jimmy notices Kim is shaking with effort. The bed is creaking, rocking as he desperately clings to the sheets. Every thrust shoves his body back, forces more and more precum out of his weeping cock. He can almost pretend it’s real, can imagine that he feels Kim throbbing inside of him. 

“Please, Kim. Please come in me.” He begs in between sobs. 

Kim breathes in sharply. “Fuck, honey, I’m gonna fill you up-“ 

And then Jimmy can tell she’s coming. He watches as she bites down on her lip, eyelids fluttering. She’s trembling as she digs her fingers into his hips. She grinds into him faster, drawing out her orgasm, and Jimmy thinks about her clit pressed against the base of the dildo-

Kim’s thrusts slow as she comes down from the peak, shuddering with the aftershocks. “Taking me so well, sweetheart.”

She smiles, pleased with his reaction to her words. “Go on.” She says, pulling up the skirt to expose him. “Make a mess for me, princess.” She sounds so fucking eager, the names rolling naturally off her tongue like she really believes them.

Jimmy barely notices his own yell, tears springing to his eyes from the force of his orgasm exploding through him. His mind barely registers the sight of his cum shooting through the mesh of his panties, soaking into the skirt that’s hiked up on his stomach. 

Distantly, he hears Kim’s voice encouraging him over the pounding of his pulse in his ears. “There you go. Good girl.” She tugs his underwear down, fist moving slowly over his shaft as she draws more and more cum out of his aching cock. 

He squirms from oversensitivity, whimpering as Kim thumbs at the tender head of his cock, forcing a few more little spits of cum from him. 

Finally, when he thinks he’s really about to start wailing from it, Kim stops. Jimmy’s still shaking as she pulls out slowly, breathy little whines coming out of his mouth. 

Kim shushes him gently. “You did so well.” Jimmy shudders, leaning up to press a desperate kiss to her lips. 

\--

He doesn’t know how long he lays there, blissed out in the afterglow, chest heaving. Kim presses a kiss to his sweaty forehead and gets up. He hears the shower begin to run. 

Jimmy gets to his feet, reluctantly leaving the comfort of their bed. Kim’s already naked when he reaches the bathroom, and her hands go immediately to help him undress. He watches them in the mirror as Kim moves his arms and slides the sleeves down.

When all his clothes are in a heap on the floor, Kim steps into the shower and offers him her hand. Jimmy takes it and lets her pull him underneath the stream. He turns away from her, hands shaking as he rinses himself off. 

The comforting smell of Kim’s body wash fills the air around him. Lavender and chamomile. Jimmy's looked at the bottle a million times. He stands there motionless for a moment, letting the warm water and clean scent surround him. 

Suddenly, Kim's hands wrap around his chest and pull him backwards. He stumbles a bit before he takes a step, letting her lean against his back. Her hands move in circles as she lathers him up. 

Kim’s still using her body wash. The wave of emotion that hits Jimmy is so strong it startles him. She knows he likes to smell like her on days that he doesn’t have work, knows he loves the constant reminder of how close they are. 

He can’t stand it anymore, turning around and pulling her in. 

As he holds her, he cries for longer than he’d like to admit. Jimmy feels like he’s been broken open, and strangely, it’s not in a bad way. He's been fully bared to her, his feelings and desires dripping out of him, and she had taken care of him anyway.

“Sorry.” he says, voice wet and broken, trying and failing to get himself under control. “I don’t know why I’m crying.”

“It’s okay.” Kim says. Her voice is soft and quiet. She doesn’t say anything more because they both know she doesn’t need to. 

“...Thank you.” He whispers against her. She just shushes him, holding his head against her, running her fingers through his hair. 

They stay like that until the water goes cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dress: https://www.prettylittlething.us/black-criss-cross-mesh-top-bodycon-dress.html
> 
> bralette: https://us.shein.com/Embroidered-Rose-Applique-Mesh-Bralette-p-383921-cat-2203.html?url_from=adplalingerie170831312M_ssc&gclid=Cj0KCQjw7Nj5BRCZARIsABwxDKLr2G8_TuF25ptQuhReohYzFTuEg5jEklrMQXveM2-V2wJUC4Fs7vwaAkVtEALw_wcB
> 
> panties: https://us.shein.com/Lace-Trim-Mesh-Panty-p-1442453-cat-2205.html?scici=Search~~EditSearch~~1~~mesh%20panties~~~~0~~0
> 
> this is i think the longest thing i've ever written and it's porn. hope u guys liked it lmao


End file.
